


We Appreciate You!

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Vaughn, Alpha Hugo, Alpha Vaughn, Alpha Wil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hatching, Human August, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Oviposition, Pregnant Scooter, Xeno, Xenophilia, implied sex, omega Vaughn, omega tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: These are a six prompt set for Mother's Day created by myself, StarfruitHoney, and TheSpaceCoyote. I have also combined it with Vaughn Appreciation Day as well! There are five different fics with Vaughn in a different ship, plus on Tim/Wil.





	1. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What's With All The Eggs?
> 
> With one question, Vaughn gets pregnant with Zer0's offspring.

The pictures in the ancient book were beautifully drawn with long, sweeping strokes contrasting with harsh, sharp language. They depicted figures that looked like Zer0, tall, slender and covered in different colored nodes. They were little bumps that grew depending on their mood, puffing out enormously when angered, or swelling and mildly tingling with arousal. They had the same sharp jaws with the same sharp teeth, and ten eyes. Looking through them, Vaughn had noticed a pattern.

Vaughn frowned as he sat in Zer0’s, running his fingers over the swirling ovals. “Zer0, what's with all the eggs?”

“Procreation.” His long fingers massaged Vaughn’s thighs.

Vaughn nodded, turning the page to see a pregnant being wrapped around one that looked like Zer0, except with jet black skin instead of Zer0 orange. “So, you reproduce by laying eggs… Does it matter who you…?” Vaughn couldn’t think of how to phrase it.

Zer0 shook his head. “While we have sex; chemicals change your body; will create a womb.”

They were naked, enjoying a lazy morning, Zer0’s favorite time. The vault hunter spent so much time away that when he was home, Vaughn was always in his lap or wrapped in his arms. Today, while they cuddled, Zer0 began to show Vaughn more about his species. It had been a long time coming since they’d been together for a while now and Vaughn had finally had the courage to ask.

He thought about this, a smile touching his lips. “Would… Would you ever consider it… With me?”

Zer0 smiled and it was a little unnerving, watching all those teeth exposed in a wide, excited grin. “Yes!”

* * *

The eggs that had been laid in Vaughn, rested for a month before he felt them begin to grow. He was more tired and hungrier than normal, but he kept his exercise regimen up until he found it all missing one day.

Vaughn, his stomach finally showing frowned as he walked past the room. “Hey…?”

“No need,” Zer0 said from behind, kissing Vaughn, his long knobbed fingers resting on his stomach and patting it pointedly.

Vaughn frowned a little. “I’m still in good shape, I had at least another month…” He looked at the equipment that had been brought in. “What are you making?

“Incubation nest.”

Nodding, Vaughn helped as much as Zer0 would let him. The nest was large enough to hold Zer0 and him and all the eggs. At night Zer0 would spend time talking to them, resting his head on Vaughn’s puffed stomach, switching between Zer0’s language and Vaughn’s. Then they’d shower Vaughn with kisses.

Zer0 walked him through what would happen in haiku and pictures from the book. Vaughn tried not to feel nervous that he’d have to ‘hatch’ them. When Zer0 noticed, they scooped Vaughn into their arms and held him close, kissing him all over. “Do not worry Vaughn; I will be there the whole time; you won’t be alone.”

Vaughn sighed, leaning into Zer0. “I know, I’ve just never given birth before.”

Zer0 kissed his neck, their needle sharp teeth grazing, nibbling his soft flesh. It left pin prick marks next to all the others. From far away they looked like freckles, littering his neck and shoulders. Vaughn loved it.

It was in the evening, his belly full and rounder than ever. He could feel individual lumps where an egg pressed against his skin. He was walking to the couch when he peed himself. He froze and frowned at the wet tracks in his legs and the small puddle on the ground. Had he really lost control of his bowls? He knew his bladder had shrunk to make room, but he could usually feel when he needed to go.

When his stomach cramped, he leaned against a wall. “Zer0? I don’t think this is pee…” he called.

The alien was there in moments, his hands moving over him, his ten eyes inspecting. “It’s time,” he said, smiling fully again. He helped Vaughn into the room and onto the nest, stripping him of all clothes. Zer0 sat down and had Vaughn sit on their lap so his butt hung off. It was incredibly warm and Vaughn felt himself already sweating, his skin sticky against Zer0’s.

They waited like this, Zer0 rubbing their hands all over Vaughn, their nodes massaging. It was a while before Vaughn felt the first stirrings and he started to get impatient, he was uncomfortable and he ached. Zer0 cooed in his neck the whole time, encouraging him. When it finally happened, Vaughn’s hands squeezed Zer0’s rough skin as he pushed, his body working the large egg down to slowly press and work its way out, stretching him and popping out into the nest.

Vaughn’s head fell onto Zer0, catching his breath. “That… That wasn’t so bad…” But then he needed to push again. He huffed and squeezed, gritting his teeth and using Zer0 as leverage. Another came out, a little easier than the last. Zer0 held onto him and soothed him as time went by and eggs came out. When there were only a few left, Zer0 moved them into a better position, giving Vaughn better leverage. When the last one finally popped out, Vaughn fell against Zer0, tired and barely able to keep his eyes open.

His body spent, he hardly registered when Zer0 moved, sliding out from behind him to pick Vaughn up in his arms. He snuggled against Zero’s naked chest, the nodes a comforting texture. Zero carried him to their bed, wrapping them up in blankets where they cuddled Vaughn close. Zer0 ran their fingers through Vaughn’s hair, enjoying the feel of his mate exhausted and curled into him. They slept soundly, knowing their offspring were warm and safe in the large nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baby, I know you’re pregnant, but can you please leave some pillows for me?
> 
> Timothy has started nesting and Vaughn loves it.

Vaughn loved Tim pregnant. Tim was normally so put together, but when he was pregnant his secret wants and wishes slipped out and Vaughn loved seeing it. He hadn’t known Timothy loved cheesy romance until he’d come home to the omega crying and pulling the alpha in for snuggles. Now, Tim would make Vaughn watch them all the time. Vaughn didn’t really mind, he got to see his omega react in way he normally wouldn’t allow himself.

As he kicked his shoes off and called into the house, Vaughn smiled. The couch had been stripped completely. The cushions were missing, along with all the blankets in the living room. Tim had started nesting. He moved to the bedroom, where in the corner a good sized blanket fort sat. He could hear Timothy watching a movie. “I’m here,” he called.

Vaughn caught the stripped bed too. Even his pillow was missing. He sighed, laughter bubbling. “Baby, I know you’re pregnant, but can you please leave some pillows for me?”

There was silence and Vaughn laughed. He undressed to his underwear and crawled into the nest. Timothy was curled in Vaughn’s favorite blanket, laying on Vaughn’s pillow, watching another romance.

He crawled under the blanket and over Timothy, his stomach brushing the large bump on his stomach. He paused for a moment to pull the omega’s pajamas up and kissed his belly twice, one for each baby. He kissed Timothy several times, distracting him from his movie. Wonderfully warm, the omega pulled him into a hug, kissing him needily, his cock thick and heavy instantly. He smiled at Vaughn.

The alpha smiled back. “You’re stealing all my pillows.”

The omega giggled. “They smell really good.” He pressed his nose into Vaughn. “You smell really good.” His grip on Vaughn tightened.

Vaughn nuzzled Tim’s neck, tracing the bonding site and his bite on it. He drug his tongue over it, making the omega shiver and hold tighter to him, grinding against Vaughn’s leg.

“What do you say we break this nest in, hmm?” Vaughn whispered.

“Mmm, yes please!” Tim said, kissing over Vaughn’s chest. “And then we can watch a movie.”

Laughing, Vaughn kissed him. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You're glowing!
> 
> August discovers something new about his pregnant alien husband, Vaughn.

August served his last drink and glanced at the clock. If he hurried, he’d get home before Vaughn fell asleep. He handed his bar over and left without any pleasantries, ignoring anyone who called to him. He got home in record time, smiling triumphantly when he saw his alien lover was still awake.

He was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate. He smiled and went to August. He waddled just a bit, his large, pregnant stomach bare of any clothing. He massaged it with a hand, wincing as he found a tight spot. “I was about to go to sleep, but this little one decided it was time to play.” The alien embraced August with a warm kiss.

August wrapped his arms around his husband as best he could. “Gonna be a little trouble maker, huh?”

Vaughn laughed. “With us as parents?” He yawned and leaned into August for support. “Is it bedtime yet?”

Leading him into the bedroom, August retreated to grab the hot chocolate and set it on the bedside table. He crawled into bed and pulled Vaughn close, massaging the stomach like Vaughn liked. A blue light began to glow, but it was from under the covers. August frowned and looked.

His eyes widened. “Vaughn…”

“Hmm?”

“You’re glowing. I can… I can see the baby…”

The alien smiled and grabbed August’s hand and placed it on his stomach where the baby was active. “They’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

August watched as the baby kicked where his hand was pressed in. He jumped, a smile at his lips. “Vaughn… They kicked!” He watched it move around, the blue light pulsing slowly.

Vaughn’s even breath drew August’s attention. He was asleep. August looked back to the baby. He had been absolutely sure he hadn’t wanted to be a parent, but then, he supposed he hadn’t met Vaughn yet. Things were easy with Vaughn. Before, August would have punch anyone who’d said he’d have children. Now, with Vaughn, he couldn’t imagine any other outcome. Even when he’d discovered Vaughn was an alien, he’d taken it pretty well. He’d found he didn’t care about that. He just needed Vaughn in his life.

He smiled, the blue light reflecting off his face. “See you soon, kiddo.” He pulled Vaughn into him, the alien sighing and adjusting in his sleep, propping his swollen stomach onto August. He kissed Vaughn’s forehead and slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	4. Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The weight gain was so subtle, I didn't even thing it was pregnancy.
> 
> Vaughn has news for Scooter.

Vaughn sighed heavily, his stomach swirling with excited anticipation, but also a nervousness that clenched around his heart and refused to let go. He hadn’t told Scooter he was an alien and now…

He heard Scooter swearing as he tossed some tools around. “Where’s the ding dong darn fucking socket wrench…” He sighed heavily. He leaned on the counter, his knuckles white, hair mussed and free, having thrown his hat across the room. Vaughn hadn’t thought he’d need to tell him so soon after they’d started dating, but with his vision excellent, he could see the slight puffy roundness of Scooter's stomach that could only be one thing.

He came over to Scooter, wrapping his arms around the man and kissing his neck. Scooter flushed instantly at the public display, but he smiled and let Vaughn continue.

“Hey, Vaughn, I didn’t expect you here,” he sighed heavily. “But I’m sure glad you are, I could use some cheering up.”

Vaughn rested his hands on Scooter’s stomach, gently massaging. It was harder than normal and he felt Scooter tense. Vaughn stopped and turned the mechanic around to spread kisses all over him. “I just thought I’d stop by and see how you were feeling. Still sore?”

“Yeah, man, and I almost threw up this morning, I must be gettin’ sick or somthin’.”

Vaughn sighed and took hold of Scooter’s hand. “We should talk. Let’s go to your office.”

Scooter flushed. “We’re not gonna…?”

Chuckling, Vaughn pulled him in, shutting the door behind him. “No. I just… I thought I had more time…”

“More time?” Scooter scratched the back of his neck.

He just needed to rip it off like a band-aid. He turned to Scooter, took a deep breath and “I’m an alien.” He saw Scooter’s confused expression and the words tumbled from him. “I usually wait until the person I’m dating and I are getting serious, in case it doesn’t last. I thought you and I would get serious, but it’s just a little sooner than I’d expected to tell you, and I really did plan on telling you.”

Scooter laughed. “Well, jee, I already knew that… There’s only so long we can have sex before I realize that that isn’t a normal…” His cheeks burned red as he smirked.

Eyes wide, Vaughn burst into laughter. Of course. Vaughn sat down in the other chair and took Scooter’s hands in his. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

The man shrugged. “You didn’t seem like you wanted to talk about it. Besides, I love ya either way, so it didn’t matter.”

Vaughn’s smile widened. “You love me?”

“Well, hell yeah! You’re always bein’ so kind to me and you don’t mind if I say stupid things, or that I am-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence!” Vaughn snapped. “You’re not stupid Scooter, never have been.” He squeezed the man’s hands. “And I love you, too. Which brings me to the other thing I needed to tell you.”

“What’s… What’s that?” He looked nervous, like maybe Vaughn was going to break up with him.

Vaughn rubbed Scooter’s calloused hands covered in car oil, a happy smile peaking on his face. “I think… I’m positive you’re pregnant.”

“Preg- Vaughn… I’m a dude, I can’t get…” His brows knitted together. “Can I?”

“Normally no, but I’m… An alien… Think of all your symptoms… They match up.”

Scooter sat back in his chair, his hands resting on his legs. He went through all the things he’d been feeling the past five months. He pulled his shirt up and looked at the small pudge in his stomach. “So I haven’t… gotten fatter? I thought I was just eatin’ more cause you actually made me eat meals.”

Vaughn grabbed his hand again and smoothed it over. He loved the roughness in Scooter’s hands, loved the feel when they roamed his body. “The weight gain was so subtle, I didn't even think it was pregnancy. Ours last for a year and a half. I’m sorry I didn’t catch this sooner.”

“Wow! I’ve never been pregnant before!” He sat back, thinking for a long while before frowning. “Awe, man! That means I won’t be able to work on cars in a few months. Bummer.” He laughed. “Awe, well, it can’t be helped. It’s really… Kinda exciting, huh?”

Vaughn smiled gently. “I think it is.”

“Then so do I!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	5. Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What color do you think we should paint the nursery?
> 
> Timothy is curious, but Wilhelm is being extremely vague.

Wilhelm sat in his favorite chair and read the next book in the series of robot wars. Timothy flitted across the house, the small bump from a growing pup finally showing. Ever since they’d discovered he was pregnant, the house had changed. All the clutter had been extinguished and the house had been organized overnight. Wil had helped Tim every step of the way and now he was taking a well deserved break and was about to force Tim to stop if he kept twittering on like this.

The omega was pacing with several different nursery magazines, all heavy in his hands. He had to fight to look at each different one he had marked. He sighed as he walked large circles in the living room. “What color do you think we should paint the nursery?” he asked for the hundredth time. “I like peach, with maybe a beachy theme, like those paintings of Aquator. What do you think?”

Wilhelm grunted in acknowledgement. Truth was, he didn’t care for all those themes and paints and cutsie things. He wanted robots, but Timothy was set on something from a magazine, something planned.

Tim clicked his tongue as he walked around more. “Hmm, beach doesn’t seem right either…” He had hoped the magazines would have given him some inspiration to jump start the nursery, but they had only given him more and more options. He wanted it unique and something both of them would like, but Wilhelm was adamantly  being vague. Timothy stared intently at Wilhelm. “We could also just skip all this and send the baby off to an orphanage.”

“Mmm.”

Tim frowned. “Wil!”

Wilhelm looked up from his book. “Whatever you want to do, we’ll do.”

Hand on hip, Tim popped it out to the side. “So, you wouldn’t mind if I _did_ kick the kid to an orphanage?”

Wilhelm frowned deeply. “Why the hell would we do that? I thought you wanted it?”

“Well, you agreed to do it! You’re not paying attention!”

Wilhelm laughed and tossed his book to the floor and stood. He crossed the space to Timothy and pulled him back over, making him straddle his lap. He pulled all the magazines out of Tim’s hand and tossed to the ground as well. His thick fingers slid under Tim’s jeans to cup his ass. “Why don’t you take a break, hm? We can look at all that crap later.”

Timothy sighed. “I just want it to be perfect.”

“It will be. You’re doing it.” Wilhelm kissed him.

Dragging his fingers through the alpha’s hair, Timothy kissed all over Wilhelm. “Wil,” he said between hot kisses. “Why won’t you comment on how you want the nursery?”

Wil slid a hands up Tim’s back. “I’m shit at that shit, you’re the creative one.”

That made the omega grin triumphantly. “So you _do_ have an idea. What is it?”

There was a gurgle deep in his throat and he pulled Tim in to kiss his neck, pulling his shirt to kiss his shoulders. It tingled through Tim, blurring his brain.

He frowned and pulled away, putting a firm hand on the alpha’s chest. “Wil.”

The older man sighed. “Robots, okay? I’d like the whole thing to be robots.” He pulled Timothy back in, kissing up his neck and over his bonding sight, distracting him thoroughly for a moment and coaxing a low mewl from his freckled mate.

“Robots…” Tim said thoughtfully. He pulled away, his eyes twinkling. “I should have known, it’s so obvious!” He slid off Wil and away from his grasp, picking up all the magazines and tossing them into the trash. He bounced around the house, getting ready to go out. “C’mon Wil! We need to go shopping! I know exactly what to do now! I can see a grey on the walls with blue and green accents and robots all over! He can paint the crib to look like circuitry! It’s going to look great!”

The alpha sighed deeply, resigned to adjust himself and get ready to go. As he shoved his shoes on, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	6. Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Turn to the side, you look so sexy since your belly's popped out.
> 
> Vaughn is nervous about this pregnancy thing.

Vaughn eyed himself in Hugo’s outrageous mirror in their bathroom. The omega sighed, turning this way and that, staring at the obvious baby bump. He was halfway through his pregnancy and he was finally showing undoubtedly. His shirts were tight, stretching over the roundness. He sighed, pulling on the fabric of his button down shirt. The buttons were straining. He needed to find something else to wear.

Taking it off he found a plain, stretchier shirt that was more comfortable. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he heard Hugo enter their apartment. He worried about what the alpha would think. He’d worshiped Vaughn’s ripped stomach, what would he think of how soft, pudgy and large it had gotten?

“Vaughn?” Hugo called through the house.

“In here,” Vaughn replied automatically. He moved to find a pair of comfortable jeans, wanting to hide from Hugo’s scrupulous eye.

“Ah!” He sighed loudly upon finding him. “There you are, the best husband for the best alpha!”

Vaughn rolled his eyes, annoyed, yet smiling. “Sure.”

The alpha laughed and crossed the room to capture Vaughn in his arms, stopping the omega’s quest to find jeans. He kissed Vaughn, the alpha’s beard rubbing against his cheek. It was so comforting, the feel and the smell of the alpha, that Vaughn had relaxed fully against the man before realizing. Hugo’s large hands found the pup easily, rubbing over the taught skin.

He kissed over Vaughn’s neck. “How is the sexiest omega? Our little pup treating you well?”

“They’re definitely getting bigger.”

Hugo pulled away from Vaughn, holding him at arm’s length. “Turn to the side, you look so sexy since your belly's popped out,” Hugo instructed.

Caught off guard by his words, throat thick with raw, exposed emotions, Vaughn did so. He pulled his shirt up, feeling the relief when his stomach wasn’t constrained. He posed for Hugo, watching the alpha closely.

“Like I said, sexy as hell… Damn.” Hugo scooped Vaughn into his arms, kissing him all over.

Vaughn laughed, electricity pooling when Hugo’s hands wandered. He bit his lip. “I thought you wanted to go out to eat?”

“We will, but I think I need a snack first.” He lead Vaughn to the bed, easing him down on it and spread kisses all over him, taking extra time to kiss his stomach.

Vaughn was warm all over. Hugo somehow always made him the happiest, showering Vaughn with affirmation and hot kisses. He tugged Vaughn’s underwear off and knelt between his thighs, his grin wide and greedy. “Just relax, baby and let me make you feel good.”

“You always do,” Vaughn sighed with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
